


for the void system

by Theraccoon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theraccoon/pseuds/Theraccoon
Summary: dont read this





	for the void system

There once a robot named J.A.R.I.S and a robot (idk i have seen star trek) anyway there dating now also because this is fanfiction they had sex, i guess i have to be more detail OH FAN THEOry THAT HAD TO LOOK THAT SHIT UP ON WIKIPEDIA.


End file.
